Power of Love
by Saira3612
Summary: Now that Bella's found happiness with Jake, Edward is forced to watch as she stays happily with him, fully convinced that he'll spend the rest of his existence unable to make up for the girl he lost, that no girl could compare. However, the last thing he expects just may be the very thing that pulls him out of such thinking, without him ever realizing it. Eclipse AU. E/OMC. SLASH!


_**Power of Love**_

**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Pairing: Edward Cullen/Richie Taylor**  
**Rating: T-M**  
**Summary: Now that Bella's found happiness with Jake, Edward is forced to watch as she stays happily with him, fully convinced that he'll spend the rest of his existence unable to make up for the girl he lost, that no girl could compare. However, the last thing he expects just may be the very thing that pulls him out of such thinking, without him ever realizing it. New Moon and onward AU. Slash. Edward Cullen/OMC.**

**Prologue - Self Pity (Edward's POV)**

"I can't believe you had him! You had him and you let him get away! I mean, how do you just let someone like Edward freaking Cullen go, for-"

I couldn't listen to anymore of that. Jessica Stanley's inane chatter about my perfection, based solely upon my looks. As if she knew what I was capable of. As if she knew just who I really was. A monster, doomed to walk the earth, forced to live with every single thing I had done wrong for the rest of my existence, however long that may be. However, nothing could compare to what I was going through now.

Watching the girl I'd spent nealry two generations waiting for fall in love with someone else. A werewolf, of all the atrocious things.

Not that I didn't deserve such a punishment. After all, I was the one who put her in mortal danger every time she was simply near me and I hadn't fed as much as I should have. The incidents with first James, and then with Jasper only served to add more facts to such an argument, which then became the reason we left. A small part of me hoped beyond anything that she still loved me when I saw her in Italy, living and breathing instead of cold and lifeless like I'd driven myself mad imagining on the flights. Once we'd returned to the United States, I'd take the beratement I'd received from my family of the rest of my existence if it meant I wouldn't have had to see Bella kiss Jacob Black.

I won't lie and say that I'm unhappy for her, because I am. This was what I wanted all along, for her to find love with another. However, I never expected to feel such a strong heartache at letting her do such a thing, the fact that he's a werewolf only serving to mix up my already confused emotions.

I was happy for her, but I was also annoyed. Upset. Disgusted at who she chose over me. I'd said to her that I'd read about such emotions, seen them played out in carious adaptations on screen and stage. But, to feel this for myself. Such jealous. So potent and strong. And for one male, inhuman as he may be. Jacob Black. However difficult the task my be, I was determined to stick this out. See it through. See Bella live through the perfectly human experience of graduating with the rest of the class. I wouldn't miss seeing it for anything, especially if it would be the last time I might see her.

"Who's that? He looks a bit like you."

Jessica Stanley. Once again bringing me out of my own musings, though the question was directed at Bella. I watched as she looked around, trying to see who Jessica was so obviously referring to. Her facial features went from questioning to relaxed as she waved the male in question over.

No. It couldn't be.

"Forks has a new student."

He was ordinary, much like Bella was. Dark brown hair, parted to one side to hang over his left eye with a slight curl at the end, glasses, revealing eyes the color of milk chocolate. Heavier than Bella, though dressing much the same, neutral colors. A simple pair of jeans, a black striped t-shirt, and a pair of black flip-flops. Clearly not from around here, if he wore those shoes. None of this is what caught my attention. It was the fact that his blood sang to me. Just like Bella's did, except her's was stronger than his. How was this possible? Emmett only saw two in the span of over fifty years, and I see two in the span of less than three?

"He's my cousin. Richie Taylor."


End file.
